


Nothing if not Professional

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Begging, Community: hp_may_madness, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Porn, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut, dubious consent due to heat cycles, heat mentor, omega scorpius, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius is just barely on the cusp of mating age, now experiencing his second heat. He suffered through his first heat alone, but he had been so miserable, his parents were left with little choice but to find him a heat-mentor for the next. James is nothing if not professional. He’s been over Scorpius' file three times now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing if not Professional

**Author's Note:**

> written for [hp_may_madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/) 2016.

“There’s no way I’m letting a _Potter_ touch my son,” Draco insists. 

He says James’ name like it’s a dirty word.

“Draco, please.” Astoria pleads, showing Draco the heat contract again. “The boy is a certified heat-mentor. He comes highly recommended.” 

She shows her husband the heat contract again. Draco yanks it out of her hand and flips through it once more.

James stands there, pretends to be invisible as the omega’s parents talk about him like he’s not even in the room.

“But he’s…” Draco waves his hand in James’ direction, gesturing to him from head to toe with a disgusted look on his face, but he doesn’t finish whatever it was he was going to say. 

That’s okay. He doesn’t have to. James can guess. 

“We don’t have a lot of options. Scorpius needs help. James is the best the center had to offer. You know I wouldn’t settle for anything less.” 

Astoria cuts her eyes over to James, to see if he’s listening. As if James has a choice. 

“ _Fine_ ,” Draco says, like it’s not fine at all. “For Scorpius’ sake. Let’s just get this over with.”

Astoria turns to James again, all strained smiles. “He’s upstairs. Follow me and I’ll show you to his room. I assume you’ve read the paperwork. You’re familiar with our terms?”

“Yes, M’am,” James assures her. He’s nothing if not professional. He’s been over the file three times now. 

He knows that Scorpius is just barely on the cusp of mating age, experiencing his second heat. James knows that he suffered through his first all alone and that he had been so miserable, his parents were left with little choice but to find him a heat-mentor for the next. 

As far as heat contracts go, there is quite a bit of leniency. Knotting is the only thing that has been strictly forbidden. That’s okay. It still leaves many options for James to help the omega through his heat.

Before they even reach the room, James can smell him, sweet and ripe. He puts on a strong front, tries to appear unaffected.

Astoria looks at him appraisingly once more before she opens the door, ushers James inside, and closes it again behind him. He hears her heels click as she walks back down the hallway.

James stands inside the room, his back to the door, and looks his fill.

Scorpius is on the bed, already naked. He’s balanced on hands and knees, skin flushed, ass high in the air, and fingers buried deep inside. His omega slick is running obviously down Scorpius’ thighs.

James takes a deep breath, breathing in the omega pheromones. He feels his cock thicken at the sight and he presses a palm to his crotch, hoping to ease the pressure for a little longer. He has work to do.

James approaches the bed, sits on the edge, and reaches out to pet the omega’s bare hip. He listens to the squelching sound as Scorpius fingers move in and out of his drippy wet hole, working his slick in and out of himself.

“Hey,” he soothes. “Do you want some help?”

Scorpius moans pitifully. 

“Tell me what you need. I’m here to help,” James assures him, his hand still stroking the omega’s smooth skin.

“Inside… need something… please,” Scorpius whines.

“Sure,” James says. He moves closer, settles himself on his knees behind Scorpius, hands stroking down his thighs. He pushes at Scorpius’ arm and when Scorpius’ fingers slip free, he sobs at the loss.

“Shhh, I’ve got you.” James slides his hands over the globes of Scorpius’ ass, fingers slipping into his crack, sliding through the wet slick and right into his creamy warm hole. When he presses a second finger inside, Scorpius sobs again, but this time it’s the sound of relief.

Scorpius shoves back, fucking himself on James’ fingers trying to get them deeper. James let’s him move, let’s him sate himself for awhile before he slips his fingers free again. 

“Don’t stop. Please,” Scorpius begs.

“I’m not going anywhere.” James reassures him. 

He rubs his thumb over Scorpius’ pucker, just teases, pushes the tip inside as he checks the elasticity of his rim, makes sure he’s not hurting the boy.

Scorpius rocks back on his knees, whimpers for more, but James holds him steady. He leans down, presses his mouth to Scorpius’ tender hole. He grips Scorpius’ hips, spreads his cheeks wider. He kisses and sucks—licks around the edge before jabbing his tongue inside, lapping up the wetness, and savoring the taste of omega as he eats him out.

“Yes. Please, please—” 

Scorpius’ rim clenches tight around James’ tongue, his orgasm quickly approaching.

James slides fingers in again, three this time, thrusting in hard, even as he continues to lick around them.

He curls his fingers as he drags them out again, pressing at the soft spot inside Scorpius until he screams, the pleasure of his orgasm hitting him like a train. 

Scorpius shudders around James’ fingers before collapsing onto the bed, practically melting into the mattress. 

With his omega soothed, James needs a release of his own. He scrambles up, unbuttoning his pants and shoving them down to his thighs. He pulls his own shirt off as quickly as he can. He needs to feel Scorpius’ skin against his. 

He slips a hand around Scorpius waist, yanking him back up onto his hands and knees again. He leans over Scorpius’ back, his cock pressed right up against his ass. James drapes himself over him, puts his nose to Scorpius’ throat and inhales.

James knows he can’t knot him, but he has plenty of ideas.

With Scorpius’ knees pressed tightly together, James grips his hips, and slides his dick between his soaked thighs. His cock nudges against his balls, rubbing along the underside of Scorpius cock with a wet sound.

James reaches around, wraps a hand around Scorpius’ prick as he begins to move. He starts slow, his hips moving gently so he doesn’t slip out from between Scorpius’ legs. 

The friction builds fast and James speeds his thrusts as Scorpius grinds back instinctually. He fucks into the wet heat between Scorpius’ legs.

James feels his own pleasure twisting in his gut. His balls draw up, and his knot begins to swell. 

He wraps his fingers tighter around Scorpius’ cock, each thrust driving Scorpius to fuck James’ fist.

Scorpius’ whole body goes rigid and he drags in sharp, quick breaths. Scorpius’ thighs clench as he comes in James’ hand and his legs tighten around James’ cock. 

James’ cock throbs as the hardening swell at the base of it grows larger until he finally comes as well. He bites down on Scorpius’ shoulder to hold back his scream.

The copious amount of come from James’ knot positively drenches Scorpius’ thighs as it mixes with the natural slick already dripping down his legs. 

James pants, against Scorpius’ skin and with the last of his remaining effort, he carefully maneuvers them both onto their sides. 

James caresses the omega’s skin, soothing him with whispers and kisses as Scorpius’ legs remain locked around his cock until his knot eases.

It’s too soon to tell if Scorpius’ heat symptoms will return again tonight, but James is in no hurry to let him go.


End file.
